Shattered Angel
by Shibby-One
Summary: Shizuka is going blind, after two years... Her life is falling apart... Her oniichan is near death... And all she knows is leaving her forever...one-shot R


**You people asked for more one-shot ficcys... so here is another songficcy. For my other songficcy, read _Kiss from a Rose_.**

SO IF YOU LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS... EITHER DON'T READ OR PREPARE FOR A SAD ENDING.

there. i feel really professional-like for some reason. dunno. im not in the best mood right now... forgive me for my not-happyness. its also a little difficult to tell who's talking. see if you can figure it out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _YuGiOh!_ nor am I trying to suade people's views and ideas of it's characters and/or plots. All _YuGiOh!_ related things in this story belong to Takahashi Kazuki, all rights reserved. The only thing I do own is this little plot right here. Not that this could happen; I don't know that.**

**

* * *

**

Patience. Something that she never possesed. Poor, poor Shizuka... The wait must be killing her. She's probably sitting there, wondering what her fate is going to be. Shizuka. Oh, Shizuka...

She sits there, in the lobby, her mother and the doctor conversing. Mrs. Jonouchi Akari was sitting in the doctor's office, talking with the man who performed surgery on her two years before.

"Are you _sure_?" Akari pleaded, a look of forlorn in her eyes. Doctor Mondiale shook his head solemnly.

"I'm sorry, miss," he said, bowing, "You wanted to take the risks. This is a fairly new procedure; some people just don't take to it." Akari nodded. She wasn't one to get angry, but... She looked at Mondiale with a fierce look.

"I thought this surgery was foolproof," she said, her voice tightening. Mondiale sensed anger.

"I-It was," he said, stepping backwards. "It just... Didn't work the way we'd hoped-"

"I paid $3,000,000 for this! She should be able to at least see _partially!"_

"I'm sorry, Miss Jonouchi. There's nothing I can do." Mondiale bit his lower lip. Akari just shook her head.

"This... This is... I don't know. I can't even..." Disgusted, Akari left. She re-entered the room where Shizuka was waiting. Shizuka, who was now partially blind, was sitting her her head hanging, staring at the floor.

"Shizuka, darling..." Akari started, sitting down next to her daughter. Shizuka looked up at Akari, tears sliding down her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes and closed them, leaning against her mother.

"I'm going blind, aren't I?" she said softly. Akari nodded. When she was angry, she didn't explode like her son or her ex husband did. She stayed relatively calm.

"Mama... So I can't see... Oniichan, can I..." Shizuka stated, not really asking. Akari rubbed her daughter's arm and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," Akari was most likely telling her, although I doubt it. She's probably telling something to her to calm her down.

I lay still in my bed, thinking about her future. At least she'll still be able to hear and feel and taste and smell, unlike me. Everyone's unlike me. They'll have chances. I had one chance; one shot. Now I'm leaving...

I smile. The doctor is probably going crazy right about now. I can almost hear him shouting "He's moving! He's waking!" But even _I_ know that's a lie.

It's wierd, sitting here, lying here, willing Shizuka to remember me. I wish she could hold me in her memory for as long as she lives. I know she will, but still... If only she could be here so I could have her with me...

The dark became powerful; the sounds muted themselves to a soft muffling that was inaudible. I could scarcely feel the soft sheets under my fingertips. All of my senses seemed to slowly fade. After being in so much pain, my body aching as much as my heart, this was bliss. Some people are scared... Some say they're not afraid... Some say it hurts... But me...

I've never been afraid to die.

* * *

Shizuka sat up in the hospital bed, her knees drawn, and in contact, with her forehead. Her tears were sliding down her face, onto her legs and into her lap, tiny crystals that were slowly easing away her pain. The worst had happened...

Shizuka remembered that worst-case scenario she and Honda had made up. She going blind; Jonouchi dying... Her friends all gone... The worst case scenario... It had finally happened.

Shizuka-chan woke up that morning... And hadn't been able to see. Before it was just dim lights and blurred shapes, movement was a blurry blob of color that could transport itself through her line of sight. But now... Her world had dissolved into darkness. She couldn't see anything. She wasn't even partially blind, like people who could see light and movement. No. The sun had been streaming through her windows and she hadn't noticed.

At first she thought it was just something wierd happening. But the doctor's prediction had come true; she lost her eyesight June 4th, just as planned.

It also happened to be Yugi's eighteenth birthday.

Shizuka wouldn't allow anyone to come in. Not since the night before, when she learned... When she found out the news... Yugi told her. He could only get so many words out before he began to cry himself.

"Shizuka... Your oniichan, he's... h-he's... I-I'm s-s-sor-rry..." That was the point when he had hung up. Shizuka had dropped the phone. She knew...

She picked her head up slightly, completely out of tears.

"My... Oniichan..." she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears again. "Please come back, Oniichan. Please. Pl-please come back..." She buried her face into the comforter thrown on top of her bed. "I l-love you oniichan... Please..." he words were broken and watery-sounding, her sobs and her tears showing all and more then words could. She began to shake violently. She was so tired... Half the night she woke up, sobbing and shaking from her nightmares.

She dreamed terrible things. She dreamt that Jonouchi was in hell, and there was no way for her to help him... That she was there at the accident and he was dying right before her eyes... That he turned into a horrible being, one too horrible for her to even think about...

Akari stood outside the room, leaning against the wall. She was also thinking about her son's death. It wasn't sudden; it wasn't unexpected. The accident had left him completely helpless. He was unable to _breathe_ himself without the help of a machine or something.

She and Shizuka had been informed of her son's ineviteble death two weeks earlier. Shizuka had refused to believe it. She was stubborn to the point that her mother was lying.

Now she believed it.

Shizuka looked over at her bedside table, expecting to see the photo of her and her brother. She began to cry once more as she saw nothing. She reached out blindly (no pun intended) for the photo. She felt her fingertips slide over it's glossy surface, and groped for the edge. She picked it up and held it in front of her face. She touched in gently, seeing in her mind what the photo looked like.

It was such an old photo, one that was taken back when she and her brother were much younger. They were sitting on a park bench, Shizuka pointing to something in a book, Jonouchi holding the book up in his lap and reading aloud what the book said. Shizuka hugged the photo.

"I'll always... R-remember what you did, oniichan..." she whispered. She tried, but her tears still slipped sliently down her face. "Please... Just come back..." She lifted her head gently to look at the photo better.

_Wait,_ she thought. _I can't look at the photo..._ She closed her eyes.

"Just come back... That's all I ask..."

_

* * *

_

A young girl was sitting on a park bench. Mutou Rachel, Mutou Yugi's mother, was walking by when she saw her. It was the middle of January, and it was freezing out, and the girl had a short dress on with no sleeves. She swung her legs freely, humming to herself, looking up at the sky occasionally. Rachel approached the girl.

"Ummm... Excuse me," Rachel said. The girl looked at her. She didn't look any older then seven or six.

"Yes?" the girl asked. Rachel pulled her coat tighter.

"It's a little chilly out for a dress, don't you think so?" Rachel said. "Why don't you go home and get warmer clothes on?" The girl shook her head.

"I'm waiting for someone," she explained.

"Oh? Who?"

"My oniichan. He promised me that if I stayed here, he would come back." Rachel raised her eyebrows.

_What kind of brother would let his sister sit here in the cold?_ She thought. She was about to say something, when the girl's face brightened up. Rachel turned around to see a young blonde boy, dressed also in summer attire, running towards the bench. He was completely oblivious to Rachel standing there.

"Oniichan!" The girl squealed, moving over on the bench. "You came back!"

"I promised I would!" The girl's brother called. He climbed up onto the bench, a thick book in his hands.

"What's that?" The girl asked. The boy opened the book.

"It's a book about a really cool place, Shizuka," he said, turning pages. The girl's face grew excited.

"Wow, this place is so pretty!" She sqinted at the page. "I can't read it." She pointed to the page. "What's it say?" The boy laughed and read the name of this 'cool place.'

"It's a country, Shizuka."

"A country?"

"Mmm-hmm. It's called _Egypt._"

"Why is it so cool?" The girl asked, turning a page. The boy shrugged.

"I don't know. It just is, I guess. There's lotsa stuff that's unknown about it, which makes it so cool..." Rachel turned to looked out over the vast park. Surely _someone_ else was seeing this too...

She turned back, and gasped, startled.

Both children were gone.

_

* * *

_

Soooo... I love that song. yes it was a one-shot, but that's okay... It's very sad... Jonouchi was in an accident and he died a few weeks later. And Shizuka went blind. Yeah. didn't know if you knew that at all... so...

It's REALLY hard to be serious when "Milkshake" is playing on KISS at 9:30 at night. oh well.

**Shibby-One**


End file.
